


Fixing Things

by sauciemel



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Mild beatings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is settling in after his time in the Mind Prison, he gets to see his children grow up. When the leave Earth on an adventure it has dire consequences. They end up somewhere they shouldn’t be. There is loss, tragic loss that tears The Doctor apart. Can someone put this right? Or will the Oncoming Storm rage on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of a 3 Part Story
> 
> Sequel to The Trial

It was a warm sunny June morning. Jack was sitting in his office in the hub. He was typing up reports. Gwen, Rhys, Ianto, Mickey and Martha were all at their workstations. He glanced at the pictures on the wall behind him.

There was one of Martha, Mickey and Lucy, who 10 years old now.

Gwen and Rhys with Ian who was 4.

Then there was the Doctor, Rose, David and Peter who were now 18.

There was one of him and Ianto and a group shot. Nothing really bad had happened to them since the Doctor had been returned from the Shadow Proclamation and since they sorted out the teacher in the school.

\---

“So you two 18 years old.” Jack said when he popped in to see David and Peter.

“Yup.” David popped the p as he headed past Jack and into the garden. He was a mini version of his Dad, had the same mop of brown hair, just David wore it without any of the gunk in it that the Doctor did. Peter had strawberry blonde hair. Rose had told him he was the image of her Dad. They had grown up to be strapping lads. Peter was more like his mum, took everything in his stride. David, well he was his father’s son. Jack remembered once when he was 8. 

The Doctor had left his sonic on the table. They came back to find the TV could now pick up Alien cartoons, the toaster cooked in 10 seconds. He was in the middle of taking the laptop apart when the Doctor and Jack walked in the room.

David was always tinkering with something. 

“So you gave them their stuff yet?” Jack asked after the boys had gone out.

“When David comes back.” Rose smiled. She looked so different to the woman he had met all those years back. Gone was the head of blonde hair, she had shoulder length light/dark brown hair now. Her eyes had more laughter lines round them now. But she still looked stunning. She was nearing 36 now. The Doctor looked the same as ever.

“So you will be off traipsing the stars soon.” Jack didn’t mean to sound sad when he said it.

“Just for a little while, got the house and the plants to come back to. Also can’t leave you alone to long, can we.” The Doctor winked to Rose. 

Then the front door opened.

“Dad.”

“Kitchen.”

David handed him a bust up lump of metal.

“Good lad.” The Doctor grinned. “Since you two have been so good to find this for me, there are two bags over there for you.” The Doctor motioned with his head.

David and Peter looked. Then they picked the bags up. 

David tipped his out on the kitchen bench. In it was his own Sonic Screwdriver, with a gold tip instead of blue, then a leather wallet and a key.

Peter looked and when he saw what David had he tipped his out, he had the same except his Sonic had a red tip.

“Thanks Dad.” The boys hugged him. 

“You are both welcome. Now those Sonic’s are new and improved they have red settings and dampers.” The Doctor pointed.

“So since we have a key and we don’t have anything planned.” David looked at his brother.

“Could we go for a spin?” Peter finished.

“Don’t see why not. Do you Rose?”

“No Doctor I don’t. Jack you want to come with?”

“Not that I don’t want to, but this is a family moment.” Jack made to get up.

“Jack Harkness, you are family.” The Doctor placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“I know but this is for you four. Next time.” Jack smiled.

“Ok then you three, Allons-y” The Doctor grinned.

Jack let himself out. He smiled. Three TimeLords flying amongst the stars. Just as it should be.

Oh but if only Jack had gone with them. He may have been able to stop what happened next.

\---

Rose was sat on the battered old chair, she watched as The Doctor, David and Peter stood around the console. 

“Ok David you press…”

“The black switch then turn the golden blob counters clockwise 6 times.” David finished what his Dad was about to say.

“Ok. Peter you need to pump that 6 times, then tap the green button 3 times ok?”

“Ok pump 6 and tap 3. Got it.” Peter looked over at his mum.

Peter didn’t pick things up as quickly as David did, but no one ever made fun of that. It was just the way Peter was. Rose said he was perfect. David picked things up quicker than the Doctor did sometimes. Rose smiled. She had given the Doctor two TimeLords.

“Right then, since there are three of us, it won’t be as bumpy as usual.” The Doctor looked over to Rose.

“I am glad about that, I am getting too old to keep landing on my arse all the time.” Rose winked.

“You have a lovely arse love.” The Doctor winked back.

“Ok you two enough flirting you can do that later.” Peter made a face as he said it.

“Peter John Smith you don’t mind flirting with Jess in front of Mum and Dad.” David teased his brother.

“That’s different.”

“How?” 

“Just is.”

“Ok you two now.” The Doctor yelled.

Everything changed in a split second. Peter had gotten distracted by David mentioning Jess. He pumped 6 times and tapped 3 times but the black button with a star on not the green one. The Doctor didn’t notice and neither did anyone else.

It wasn’t until the TARDIS shook violently and they all fell to the floor that he realised what he had done.

“What the hell?” The Doctor said as he picked himself up. “Everyone ok? Rose? Peter? David?”

Three yes’s came back.

“Good, now why did you do that eh?” The Doctor placed his glasses on.

Peter looked at him. For one second he thought his dad was talking to him. David was by his mum. She was ok.

“No, no, no, no, no, we can’t be here, we have to get out.” The Doctor then ran round the console.

“Where are we dad?” David asked.

“Nowhere, we just need to go, how the hell we got here is unbelievable but we have to go before…” the words had no sooner left his mouth when he heard the sound.

**“TARDIS detected.”**

“Oh god no.” Rose looked at the Doctor.

“Dad what is that?” David asked when he saw the look in his mother’s eyes.

“Trouble.”

**“You will leave the TARDIS or we open it by force.”**

Peter looked at his Dad. 

Then the Doctor looked at him. 

Then Peter broke down. “I’m sorry Dad, I was distracted by him teasing about Jess and I …..” 

“You what? Peter what did you do?”

“I pumped like you said but I pressed that.” Peter pointed to the button.

“God no, you pressed that 3 times?” 

Peter nodded.

“Doctor where are we? Why is Mum looking so scared?” David took the attention away from Peter.

“Can you hear it David, Peter. The song?”

David closed his eyes, “Yes, it’s beautiful but I have never heard it before.”

Peter just stood where he was didn’t move.

“What is that song Dad?”

“It’s the song of Gallifrey.” The Doctor said so gently. He could hear it pounding in his ears. He hadn’t heard it for so long.

“But Gallifrey is gone Dad, how can we hear it sing?”

“Because Gallifrey is outside those doors.” The Doctor said as he turned and leant on the console, he took his glasses off. “That button unlocks the Timelock for a small period of time. We fell through in to it and it’s closed.”

“Why would you leave a button like that on the console?” Rose asked as she stood next to Peter.

“It can only be pressed by a TimeLord and I haven’t moved it. I wasn’t expecting to have two TimeLords on board.” The Doctor looked at Peter. “It wasn’t your fault son; David could have been the one who pressed it.”

“He didn’t though I did.”

**“You have 10 rels to surrender.”**

“What the hell is a rel?” David asked. Then he saw the look in his mum’s eyes. Then the TARDIS put images into his. The Doctor had told them both about the TimeWar, Canary Wharf, Old New York and Crucible. “Daleks.” David looked at his Dad.

“Daleks?” Peter said. “But they are gone; Uncle John and Aunty Donna took care of them.”

“They did, but like I said. We fell into a TimeLock. There are Daleks and TimeLords out there. But they relive the war over and over. It’s what they deserve for what they planned to do.” The hatred in the Doctor’s voice.

“Dad.” David placed his hand on his father’s arm. “Can we get out before they...”

Then there was a loud bang, and a white flash.

\---

The Doctor opened his eyes. He tried to move his hand to his head but found he was bound. 

“Doctor.” came a voice. 

He turned his head. “Never thought I would see you again.” then he felt the punch land.

“Leave him alone.” Rose yelled.

“Oh and you can be quiet.” the man said “So you have bonded with a human and had offspring.”

“Leave them out of this Rassilon.”

“You are the one who brought them into it. You have broken so many rules.”

“How did we get here?” the Doctor asked. “I thought it was Daleks outside the TARDIS?”

“It was, you see we have come to an agreement with them, since Davros was taken from the skies by Dalek Caan.”

“Davros, he is long gone and so is Dalek Caan.”

“How wrong you are Doctor.” 

The Doctor felt his hearts stop. “Davros.”

“Doctor, Dalek Caan used the last of his strength to send me back into the TimeWar. But he died; he was a traitor to the Dalek people. So I struck a new alliance with the TimeLords to break the Timelock.”

“It can’t be broke.” The Doctor told him.

“It can be, you know how it can be.” Rassilon looked at the Doctor.

“Millions died, I put the Timelock in place to stop it becoming billions. The war drove you mad. You can’t possibly do that.”

“Oh but we can and will. But it won’t be you dying. No that’s too simple.” Rassilon leant in. “We need your DNA yes.”

The Doctor looked at him and nodded. 

“Killing you wouldn’t be as much fun as watching you watch your inbred son’s die first.”

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on them.” The Doctor snarled.

“There you are Doctor that is the TimeLord I last saw.” Rassilon smiled. “Have you seen this side of him?” Rassilon moved over to Rose.

“You would be surprised what I have seen.” Rose swallowed.

“You have seen the oncoming storm?” Rassilon leaned in closer.

“Worse than that. Have you seen the wolf?” Rose spat at him.

“Wolf?”

“Don’t tell me the big high arrogant TimeLords, no offence Love,” Rose paused.

“None taken you let him have it darling.”

“Where was I, oh yes arrogant TimeLords haven’t heard of the wolf?”

“Should we have?”

“Sweetheart maybe if you use the full name” The Doctor yelled over.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Have you heard of BAD WOLF?”

Rassilon stepped back. “There is no such thing.”

“Oh how wrong you are.” Rose looked over at her husband. She knew she would always have a piece of the wolf in her. Rose closed her eyes and then reopened them.

“My god, how can a mere human possess that power?”

“Oh you are going to regret calling her a mere human. That is Rose Tyler, well Smith now, anyway she is the Bad Wolf.” he smiled. Even though deep down inside he knew, it was killing her to use that energy. The TARDIS was using Rose. He knew that much. “So I suggest you let us go.” The Doctor said so calm.

“If we don’t?”

“Don’t be stupid Rassilon you know what the legends of the wolf say.”

“She wouldn’t and couldn’t, she has human morale.”

“You also happen to have just threatened to kill her sons.” the Doctor pointed out.

“Then if we are to die. Let it be.” Rassilon flicked a switch a screen appeared.

David and Peter were bound and lay on a table. They were both battered and bruised.

“If the good wolf doesn’t back off and retreat, well I will kill those two first.” Rassilon then laughed.

The Doctor felt his hearts break then he heard her.

 _“You have crossed the line._ ” then all hell broke loose.

\---

Rose looked and saw her sons. The state of their faces. “You bastard.” then she started to glow.

The Doctor felt his hearts break in that moment. She had embraced the Wolf. The TARDIS knew that it was the only way. He felt the straps fall away from his arms. He looked up and saw Rose stood there. 

Gold tendrils pouring from her. _“My Doctor.”_ her voice echoing.

“Always Rose. But…” his voice breaking.

 _“I am sorry my Love but it needs to be done. They can’t escape.”_ Rose then turned to Rassilon and Davros.

“Kill them both.” Rassilon bellowed. 

Then a gold light poured from Rose’s hand. 

The Doctor spun round and dove over the table he had been bound to. He saw his sonic on the table and grabbed it. He had to get the boys free. He turned and shone the sonic at David, as he was closet. Then it happened.

He heard someone screaming, then a moment later he realised it was him. He saw Peter, he was writhing in agony.

“Rose.” The Doctor yelled. 

She turned and saw what was happening. “Peter no.”

Then she tore Rassilon apart. The Wolf’s first blood. 

“Rose no don’t.” The Doctor yelled and ran over to her.

“Why, he has killed our son?” 

The Doctor didn’t want Rose to go down that path. “Rose, revenge isn’t sweet isn’t good, it eats at you.” The Doctor gulped down. 

Then a golden light shone bright.

\---

Jack was sat back in the hub. 

“So they are off on their first proper trip?” Martha asked as she placed a coffee in front of Jack. 

“Yeah, doesn’t seem that long ago I was helping change their nappies.” Jack picked up his cup.

Then he heard it. The sound of the TARDIS engines.

He placed his cup down and headed out of his office.

\---

The Doctor opened his eyes. Then he felt and heard the sound of the TARDIS in his mind. He also listened. He couldn’t hear it any more. The song of Gallifrey was gone. Then his hearts stopped. He couldn’t hear Rose’s song or Peter’s. He sat up. He wished he hadn’t. He felt the pain in his chest, abdomen and head. He saw the crimson starting to come through his light blue shirt. He lay back down. He listened and he heard David’s song.

“David.” he whimpered.

David opened his eyes. He heard his father’s voice. “Dad.”

“Here.”

David crawled across the grating on the console room floor. His legs were in agony. Then he saw the blood coming from his father’s chest. “DAD!” David placed his hands on him. “What the hell happened?”

“Jack, need to… get home.” The Doctor started to cough. He could feel his lungs filling up with blood. “Med lab ….” then he blacked out.

“DAD NO!!” David cried out. He tore his own t-shirt off and placed it on the growing crimson patch on his abdomen. “Dad. Please.” he knew if he was badly hurt he would regenerate. But didn’t want to lose this version of his Dad.

Then David felt it. He turned and the time rotor was in motion. “Thanks old girl.” David then scooped his Dad up and carried him to the med lab. His hearts stopped for a moment when he saw the two bodies lying on the beds.

He placed his Dad on one. And set about trying to stem the bleeding. He wasn’t a Doctor. He needed Martha. He glanced at the two bodies. He couldn’t deal with them at the moment. They looked to be asleep. Then he felt the TARDIS land.

“I will be right back Dad. I need to get Martha.” David then ran out the room. He was bare chested had his father’s blood all over him. But he didn’t care he had to get Martha and Jack to help him.

\---

Jack stood at the door to his office when he saw the door open.

“Have a good first tri…” then he saw David, covered in blood, bare chested. “David, what happened?”

“Is Martha here?” 

“Here I am.”

“Follow me and please hurry Dad needs you.” David turned and re-entered the TARDIS.

Jack and Martha ran in after him.

They followed him to the med lab. They saw three people lying on the beds. Life signs were beeping away on one. But the other two were silent.

Martha saw the Doctor. 

“I don’t know what to do.” David cried.

“It’s ok I am here now.” Martha switched into professional mode.

Jack stood at the door he looked at the other two beds. 

David turned and looked at them lying there. He knew straight away they weren’t really asleep. He walked over and placed his hand on his brother’s face. “Oh Peter.” he felt the tears start to fall. He was burnt and bruised. He looked at him Mum. She did look like she was sleeping. He stepped over, and then his legs gave way.

Jack caught him. “David what the hell happened?”

“There dead.” he then screamed out, he was lashing out.

“Martha.” Jack yelled.

She took her attention away from the Doctor for one moment. Then she grabbed the sedation medication and opened a clean syringe and needle. She then walked over and injected David. Then went back to the Doctor.

“Shh David, come on calm down.” Jack tried to soothe David he was trembling. He stopped screaming and lashing out instead the sobs came. “What happened?”

“Gallifrey happened.” then David passed out.

\---

Martha stitched up the wound in the Doctor’s abdomen, he had bruised ribs and one of his hearts was enlarged. But he was alive. Then she walked over to Peter.

“He has been dead a while.” She said her voice breaking. “Severe trauma to the head and body. He didn’t have time to regenerate.”

Jack was sitting in between David and Rose. He was crying now. Rose was dead.

“I don’t know what killed Rose; there is no sign of anything.” Martha stroked her hair. 

“The Wolf killed her.” came a voice from behind her.

Jack and Martha looked as the Doctor opened his eyes.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Doc.” Jack smiled a painful one.

“Don’t really want to be here.” The Doctor went to sit up. 

But Martha placed her hands on him. “Careful, you have stitches, bruised ribs and your right heart is enlarged.” 

The Doctor just looked at her. “David is he?”

“He is fine, some bruising, sprained ankles and some torn ligaments but they are already healing.” Martha stroked the Doctor’s hair. “Doctor what happened to you all. David just said Gallifrey happened.”

The Doctor slowly sat up. He winced at the pain in his abdomen but he didn’t care. “We accidentally ended up falling through the time lock and into the TimeWar.”

“But you said that couldn’t happen.” Jack was stood by the Doctor now.

“Only a TimeLord or a nutty Dalek can break the TimeLock from outside. But it was my fault. I have a button the console. Only a TimeLord can press it. David was teasing Peter about Jess and Peter accidentally pressed the button three times instead of the one I told him too. It wasn’t his fault. I should have moved it years ago. Any way, we fell into the war. Turns out Dalek Caan sent Davros back into the TimeWar, but he and the Rassilon, the president of the TimeLords struck up a deal. They figured out a way to unlock the Timelock from the inside. They were waiting for me to go back.”

“How can they open it from inside?” Martha asked as she held his hand.

“I used my blood to seal it, only my blood can unlock it. But they weren’t going to use my blood. They were going to use David’s and Peter’s. Rassilon called them inbred, even though they a full TimeLords. But The TARDIS has a survival instinct. She used the only thing she had left to get us out and close the TimeLock.” the Doctor’s voice broke.

“What did she do Doctor?” Jack looked at Peter and Rose.

“She released the Wolf.” The Doctor then let the tears fall.

“The Wolf. But you took that from her on the game station.” Jack was holding the Doctor’s hand now.

“Yes, but it became part of her. She and the TARDIS were connected forever. It was the only way.”

“But you said if she had of embraced it, it would kill her. Why would the TARDIS do that?”

“Better to lose one life, no matter how important to herself or me to save billions. But Rassilon killed Peter before Rose had the chance to end it and she embraced the wolf fully. I knew she was gone in that moment. But I didn’t want the Wolf released fully. So before she could kill every TimeLord and Dalek in the TimeLock I stood in the way. I took the full brunt and then we ended up here.” The Doctor then slumped back and finally he sobbed. For the loss of his wife and his son. “It always happens. I lose everything I love and they exist in some shape or form.” The Doctor yelled.

“At least you still have David.” Jack said through his own tears.

“Yeah, he is a strong lad. But it hurts so much. I have lost her for good Jack, lost them both.” The Doctor was shaking with the sobs now.

“Dad.”

Jack and Martha looked as David was stood by them. “We have to carry on. In their names.”

“I don’t want to anymore David, I just want to … I don’t know …” The Doctor sniffed.

“We need to arrange the funerals Dad. As much as it pains me. We have to say goodbye.”

Jack and Martha looked at the two reaming TimeLords. How could the Doctor come back from this?

\---

**One Week Later…**

The Doctor, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Wilfred, Sarah Jane and David were stood in the cemetery. The priest was talking but the Doctor zoned out. He felt the breeze blow. He remembered a different breeze so long ago.

He and Rose stepping from the TARDIS on to New Earth. The apple grass beneath their feet. How Rose had jumped up and down and saying how she loved travelling with him. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the two coffins being lowered into the ground. They were buried next to Pete. This worlds Pete Tyler. Jackie’s name had been added years before, even though he knew she was alive on another world. Now there were two mounds next to it. His hearts had shattered the moment he knew Rose was lost and his son. 

He had slipped into his own world. He hadn’t spoken since telling Jack and Martha what had happened. 

He placed his hands into his pockets. Then he felt the rain start to fall. He just stood there.

David looked over at the broken TimeLord in front of him. His hearts were breaking. He looked at the man standing there. He knew he had lost his Dad the same day he lost his mother and brother. He would never be the same. David had to be strong to help his Dad.

He walked over, picked up the dirt, and threw it into the graves of his mother and brother. Then he threw a Red Rose into his Mother’s grave. He then threw a lily into Peter’s. He walked over and placed his hand on his Dad’s arm. “Dad.”

The Doctor looked at David. Then he picked up two handfuls of dirt and threw them in both of the graves. Then he picked a lone Black Rose from inside his coat and tossed it into Rose’s grave. Then he tossed a white one in Peter’s then it happened. He finally let go. He sank to his knees. The rain coming down heavy now. “Why?” he screamed out.

Sarah Jane went to him. She sank to her knees next to him. 

The Doctor felt her. He turned and glared at her. “Don’t touch me.” he pushed her off and stood up. He turned and looked at all of them. “You can go. It’s best if you stay away from me.”

David went to his father.

The Doctor didn’t want to hurt them, any of them but his grief was raw and he finally bowed down the darkness that was hidden deep inside of him. “All of you.” he glared at David.

“I am not going anywhere.” David told his father.

“I don’t want you near me. It hurts, you are part of Rose. It hurts to look at you.” The Doctor backed away from David.

“Dad please, it’s the grief inside you. Shout, scream, rant and rave but don’t lock us out.” David had tears running down his face.

The Doctor saw Jack and made for him. His mind was all over, one part of him was screaming out for them to help him. Another part was telling him to go, leave this place. So he stepped towards Jack. In the blink of an eye, he had Jacks pistol in his hand.

“I am leaving. Any of you try and stop me will regret it.” he growled. He cocked the gun. 

“Dad please no, I have lost Mum and Peter I can’t lose you to.” David was begging now.

“You’re better off without me, I need to disappear. It’s for the best.”

“For the best, you are doing what Mum said you always did when things hurt too much. You run. Don’t you think I want to run Dad? You are a selfish arrogant TimeLord. She should have left you on Gallifrey.” David then punched his Dad.

The Doctor dropped the gun as he went down. 

Jack grabbed the gun and then the Doctor.

“I want them back Jack.” The Doctor then cuddled into Jack and the sobs came.

David looked at his father. He knew he could do something. He knew it was breaking the rules. But he had to do it. The world needed the Doctor, not an insane TimeLord, well another one. He had to cross his own timeline.

“Jack look after him I am going to fix this.” David then turned and walked away.

\---

David was stood on the street. Not far from his house. He was waiting for Jack to come. He had to tell him he had to go with them when they invited him on the trip. He was to watch Peter and make sure he pressed the green button.

He saw Jack approach.

“Jack.”

“David, hi what you doing out here?”

“Listen I don’t have a lot of time. I am not your David. Well I am but I am from the future.”

“Ok, did you Dad put you up to this?”

“No, please Uncle Jack, you have to go with Mum and Dad when they invite you on our first trip.”

“Ok.” Jack looked confused.

“If you don’t. Mum and Peter will die and My Dad will turn into the oncoming storm. They will fall into the TimeWar. Don’t ask me why. Just go with them and keep an eye on Peter. Do not let him touch the black button with the star on it.”

“Ok this is a wind up.”

“Jack please.” David then showed him the bruises he still had. “This will happen so soon. I need to stop this only you can.” David was crying now.

“Oh god David I am so sorry. Ok when they invite me to go with them I go.”

“Yes and please stop Peter from pressing that button. I have to go. Crossing timelines isn’t a good idea.” 

“Ok, I will stop this from happening.” Jack smiled.

Then David turned and walked away. He had done the one and only thing he could do. Now he had to wait.

\---

“So you gave them their stuff yet?” Jack asked after the boys had gone out.

“When David comes back.” Rose smiled. She looked so different to the woman he had met all those years back. Gone was the head of blonde hair, she had shoulder length light/dark brown hair now. Her eyes had more laughter lines round them now. But she still looked stunning. She was nearing 36 now. The Doctor looked the same as ever.

“So you will be off traipsing the stars soon.” Jack didn’t mean to sound sad when he said it.

“Just for a little while, got the house and the plants to come back to. Also can’t leave you alone to long, can we.” The Doctor winked to Rose. 

Then the front door opened.

“Dad.”

“Kitchen.”

David handed him a bust up lump of metal.

“Good lad.” The Doctor grinned. “Since you two have been so good to find this for me, there are two bags over there for you.” The Doctor motioned with his head.

David and Peter looked. Then they picked the bags up. 

David tipped his out on the kitchen bench. In it was his own Sonic Screwdriver, with a gold tip instead of blue, then a leather wallet and a key.

Peter looked and when he saw what David had he tipped his out, he had the same except his Sonic had a red tip.

“Thanks Dad.” The boys hugged him. 

“You are both welcome. Now those Sonic’s are new and improved they have red settings and dampers.” The Doctor pointed.

“So since we have a key and we don’t have anything planned.” David looked at his brother.

“Could we go for a spin?” Peter finished.

“Don’t see why not. Do you Rose?”

**And that’s when the timeline changed.**

“Go on then, for old times’ sake.”

“Come on then let’s go.”

\---

The Doctor showed them what to do. 

Jack stood back observing. He watched Peter like a hawk and then the teasing began. He saw Peter pump the bike pump and then his hand went to the button. Jack grabbed him.

“Whoa there, that isn’t the green button.” Jack then pressed the green button.

“Jack.” the Doctor was by him in a flash.

“Sorry Doctor, but he was about to make a huge error.” Jack pointed to the button Peter had almost pressed.

“Blimey.” The Doctor ran his hands down his face. “Forgot that was there.”

“What is it dad?” Peter asked.

“It’s the erm, TimeLock button.”

“A what?” Rose asked.

“It opens the TimeLock to Gallifrey for a second and then closes it. I meant to move it when the boys were born as only a TimeLord can press it.” 

“Sorry Dad I was distracted by him teasing.” Peter pointed at his brother.

“It’s ok, no harm done. But Jack I did notice you were watching Peter all the time. Like you knew this was going to happen.” The Doctor folded his arms.

“Ok, ok. David from the future came and told me if I didn’t go with you. Rose and Peter would die as you fell into the TimeWar. I didn’t get the full story. But he saved you all by telling me.”

The Doctor looked at David. “You crossed timelines.”

“Sorry.” David folded his arms just like his Dad.

“Don’t be, it must have been bad for you to do that. I am proud of you. Now. There is a huge beach planet out there waiting to be explored. How about it?”

“Last one out buys supper.” Rose yelled, as she was the first out the door.

“That’s cheating.” The Doctor smiled.

He watched as Peter, David and Jack ran out. Then the TARDIS put the images in his head of a timeline that could have been. He took out his sonic and pointed it at the black switch with the star on. Then he pressed the button and sparks flew and then smoke came up from the console. The button was gone. “There it can’t ever happen now.”

“Oi Dad. Mum said if you don’t get your skinny hide out she will come and drag you out by the short and curlies.” Peter poked his head round the door.

“Can’t have that can we, just coming.” he then walked down the ramp and followed his family out. Safe in the knowledge that they were all alive and well.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
